Various assemblies include panels or objects connected to one another. Automobile assemblies, for example, include various panels and structures connected to other panels or structures, or to the automobile frame itself. Snap-fit assemblies may be used to connect the pieces together. Additionally, a fastener may be preassembled with one of the components or panels, while the second component or panel is connected to the preassembly during final assembly. A plurality of the fasteners may be used when connecting relatively large components together. Such fasteners have been provided in a variety of shapes and configurations suitable for the particular components to be connected.
One type of fastener used to connect components together is a symmetrical connector having an insertion portion with a W-shape. W-shape fasteners provide quick and easy assembly. Additionally, the W-shape fasteners securely retain moldings of structural panels, while also being relatively easy to remove.
Another type of known fastener includes opposed securing members that axially collapse as the fastener is inserted into an opening of a panel. The axial collapsing of the opposed securing members allows the opposed securing members to pass through the opening.
Known fasteners are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006, entitled “Rib Clip,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,292, entitled “One-Piece Reusable Plastic Fastener,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,128, entitled “Push-In Fastener Assembly.”
Typically, once a fastener is inserted into an opening for use, it is unable to be reused if removed. For example, during removal, portions of the fastener may snap or otherwise break, or simply not provide sufficient retaining force any longer. A known W-shaped fastener includes a pin having wings that outwardly flare. Upon removal of the pin, the wings may snap or otherwise break. Further, after the pin has been removed, a grommet of the fastener typically remains in an attachment hole of a component after the pin is removed.
In general, the fastener is unable to be reused, as the pin may be damaged after removal. Also, an individual may need to use a separate and distinct tool to remove the grommet that remains within the attachment hole, which may damage the component and/or the grommet.